


Qunlat

by 1000014



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014





	Qunlat

"Bas saarebas. Defransdim, astaarit"

Anders strange little fantasies used a lot of imagination. Fenris didn't really understand the point at first, but would play along as they could end up being fun.

This particular one used Fenris’ knowledge of Qunlat, or at least as much as he knew.

Anders was on his knees, his hands tied above his head, attached to a hook on the wall of his clinic. The elf in front of him was thrusting in and out of his mouth, moaning softly at the suction around his erection.

Fenris gently pulled away, looking down at the mage.

"Good, bas. Good."

Anders looked up, his eyes greedily following Fenris movements for what was next. The collar restricted his movement; a homemade and very shoddy looking imitation of the Qunari equivalent, but gave the impression in their little game that Anders could not use magic.

A cane was produced, Fenris tapping it on the mage’s thighs, just hard enough to create little red welts. Anders’ cock throbbed with every hit, his teeth running over his lip as he tried not to shout.

Fenris smiled, looking down at Anders. He grabbed the mage’s hair, forcing his still hard dick back inside the mouth. Anders mumbled, but quickly started using his tongue to please the elf. Fenris wanted to be rougher this time, and really started to face fuck the mage.

Anders was internally grateful, even if he was choking back tears from the force hitting his throat. Eventually that force turned into a liquid, oozing down the throat, as Anders swallowed eagerly. Fenris slowly pulled out, his face flushed but still in the game.

“That was good, my bas, I think you are owed a reward.”

Anders licked his lips, thinking that was reward enough.

Unfortunately for the two men their escapade came to a temporary halt.

Hawke and Varric had bust in, popping by to ask Anders a question, hearing qunlat, only seeing part of what was happening. Anders with a collar, being tortured by what they assumed was a member of the Qun.

Of course when they realised it was Fenris, straps, false horns attached to his head, shoddy paint over his face, the image was too much for the two men and they stood gawping in shock, briefly, until the laughter took over.

..”we’ll leave you two to it..”

 


End file.
